


Mystic Secrets

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Gaming, Getting Together, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, game addict kenma kozume, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Kenma Kozume is playing a new game on his phone and Kuroo wants to know why it's making him smile so much





	Mystic Secrets

It wasn’t unusual for Kenma to be more involved with his phone than conversation at lunch or during breaks at practice. It was expected in fact. He had never taken well to social situations and Kuroo knew better that to force him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

In those terms lunch wasn’t any different from usual. The third years plus Kenma and Yamamoto sat together at a bench, the former second year with his eyes glued to his phone screen, absentmindedly eating his lunch. What was different was the quirk of a smile on his lips, the slight hint of a blush forming on his cheeks as he crossed his legs, shuffling further towards the edge of the bench when his knee brushed into Kuroo’s thigh.

Kuroo looked across at his friend, noticing how he was leaned into the screen more than usual. When he tried to take a look Kenma snatched his phone away and turned his body so Kuroo wouldn’t be able to peek without making it blatantly obvious he was doing so.

Kuroo frowned, looking around at the other sitting at the bench to see they were all preoccupied with each other. At some point Lev had appeared and Yaku seemed to be getting angry which was apparently amusing Yamamoto and Kai to the point where he could see Yaku becoming an all out monster any second now.

“What you playing?” Kuroo asked, leaning towards Kenma who promptly leaned backwards.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kenma said. The smile was gone from his face now, making Kuroo’s nerves flood with guilt. He didn’t ask any more questions and instead stepped in to save a fuming Yaku and terrified Lev from damnation.

As they separated half an hour later to go back to class Kenma was smiling down at his phone again.

 

\--

 

During their break in practice Kenma could be found bundled up in his jacket against the gym wall, knees pulled to his chest and phone in his hands once more, clearly using his legs to try and shield his smile from the rest of the team.

Not that they’d be able to see much anyway since those who were sitting down were sat in front of him.

Kuroo was more subtle this time, making his way up to Kenma from the side with silent footsteps, catching a glimpse of the screen displaying what looked like text messages before Kenma hid his phone, looking down at the ground as the redness of his face spread.

 

\--

 

Kenma didn’t have his phone out as they walked home from school that day. He kept his hands folded across his chest as they sat on the train together, but Kuroo could see Kenma’s gaze drifting to his pocket where his phone was kept every few seconds. He looked genuinely distressed to not have it in his hands, and Kuroo silently wondered if he’s had it out in class as well, texting whoever he seemed to be texting before while he tried to hide his maniacal smile from the teacher; he didn’t doubt it.

“Just take it out already,” Kuroo said, nudging his friends shoulder, “I won’t look.”

“You’re totally lying,” Kenma replied, giving Kuroo a pointed stare.

“Why won’t you let me see it anyway?” Kuroo asked, leaning back in his seat and trying to reign in his frustration. “You never hide your phone from me.”

“Maybe I want to keep a secret,” Kenma said, but he took out his phone anyway, positioning himself so Kuroo couldn’t see him and turning on the device.

 Kuroo tilted his head towards the younger boy and watch as he struggled to contain his grin. But even though Kenma being happy should have made Kuroo happy, Kenma keeping secrets from him wasn’t something he was used to, and he just knew he had to find out what was going on.

 

\--

 

That night as he got himself ready for bed Kuroo let himself think about who Kenma could possibly be texting. His closest friend was obviously Kuroo, and the only friend Kenma had outside the team was Hinata Shouyou. But Kenma had let him read their texts over his shoulder before without particularly caring, and he’d never be that happy before about something Hinata had said, well at least he’d never been left smiling like a lunatic before.

That left only one possible option, an idea that Kuroo had never associated with Kenma before. For some reason the mere thought of it made Kuroo feel sick, but he had to be right, this was the only possible explanation.

Kenma must have fallen in love...

Kuroo flopped back onto his bed, his heart feeling a little heavier than before. He wasn’t sure Kenma had ever had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, hell, he didn’t even know if Kenma was gay or straight or neither. Despite being friends their entire life he somehow didn’t even know that, it’d never come up, but maybe if it had been Kenma would have been more comfortable with telling Kuroo.

But if he was dating a girl there would be no reason to hide it, no one would ever mock him for that, so it must be a boy, but who?

It couldn’t be someone on the team or else he wouldn’t be texting them during practice or lunch, and Kuroo wasn’t sure Kenma had any friends besides them and Hinata. Maybe it was a boy in his class then had asked him out, but Kuroo was sure no one in his class really knew him well.

If he was keeping this boyfriend a secret though, what else could he be keeping from Kuroo?

He had to find out who this person was, and soon. If Kenma wasn’t going to give him straight answers then he’s have to figure it out himself. It couldn’t be that hard right? He just needed to find out the names of all the boys in Kenma’s class and figure out which one he was dating.

Simple, right?

 

\--

 

“Where’s Kuro?” Kenma asked at lunch the next day, he was on his phone again, which didn’t surprise Yaku one bit, but he was a little annoyed at Kenma’s question. Kuroo had warned him he would be gone at lunch, although he wouldn’t say where, and he had been asked to make sure Kenma was okay and didn’t go looking for him.

“He’s probably with some of his classmates,” Yaku said in response, thinking on the spot and coming out with the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh,” Kenma said, looking back down at his phone screen, “right.”

He didn’t say another word for the rest of lunch.

 

\--

 

Now that Kuroo had the names and faces of every student in Kuroo’s class it wouldn’t be long before he had his answer. It wasn’t difficult to sweet talk the new and luckily young teaching assistant into printing off a copy of class 2-3 for him, and no one had even noticed as he’d shoved it in his bag and left the staffroom.

Kenma hadn’t asked him where he’d been at lunch when they saw each other at practice, or on the way home from school so he supposed Yaku had sorted it for him, but Kenma was quieter than usual, even when they got off the train and walked the rest of the way home alone. That hint of a smile seemed to be gone.

At his desk he stared down at the rows or names and faces, lamp illuminating the paper where the 2am moonlight couldn’t. With a red sharpie he circled Kenma’s face, and began crossing off the girls. There were some pretty ones in there, but this mysterious lover of his had to be a boy, otherwise he was sure Kenma would tell him, after all he’d told Kenma when he’d had girlfriends in the past.

There was a total of twelve possible boys remaining, none outstanding but none horrific. He looked over their names, writing them down in his notebook but none of them looked familiar.

Maybe he should bring up the names of the boys most likely to be Kenma’s boyfriend by appearance alone, but that might be too suspicious, especially if he hit the jackpot too soon, then he might never open up.

So what if he made Kenma come clean about his sexuality first? If he knew Kuroo was supportive of him he might open up and tell Kuroo who he’d been busy texting these last few days. He had to do this without ruining this newly fledged romance; the last thing he wanted to do was be the one to take away Kenma’s first love.

 

\--

 

They didn’t talk on the way home from school the next day, Kuroo was too busy figuring out how he would question Kenma about his sexuality, or if he should just straight up ask him who his boyfriend was. Would that seem too assertive? He thought so. He should probably approach the subject gently instead of rushing headfirst into things and scaring him.

With his mind so overtaken he could have missed it easily, but his head was rested in the perfect position as they entered the tunnel to catch the reflection of Kenma’s screen in the window. The messaging screen he’d seen a few days earlier was prominent against the darkness of the tunnel, but this time he could read the messages being sent from someone named Zen. And from the messages being sent Kuroo could tell they were defiantly dating. Though he only caught the screen briefly the word “love” stood out enough, and it was all he needed to confirm his suspicion.

Kenma had a secret boyfriend, and they were madly in love.

 

\--

 

As soon as he got home Kuroo go out his notebook, looking over the printed class list which was not paper clipped in, and scanned the names of the boys in the class, though he was sure he hadn’t seen that name before. It was no use, this Zen character must have been in another class, or alternatively it was just a screen name. Either way Kuroo found himself typing the name into the internet, but all he found was symmetrical stones and rippling water, along with an anime style boy with white hair when he searched hard enough, though as he clicked into the seventh page of Google his stomach started to growl and he crawled his way downstairs to look for food.

When his stomach was full he realised that he was going to have to be honest with kenma if he wanted to know the truth, friendships were built on trust after all, and if Kenma didn’t trust him what sort of a friend had Kuroo been to him all these years.

Yes, tomorrow he was going to confront Kenma, and then he’d know for sure. Maybe Kenma would even introduce him to his boyfriend, that would be nice.

As he closed his eyes to fall asleep several hours later he wondered if he really did mean it, if he really was happy for Kenma or if he was just trying to convince himself as a distraction from the aching in his heart.

 

\--

 

The train ride that next day was a repeat of the day before, though he didn’t let his gaze shift to the window as the train sped through the tunnel this time.

Off the train the walk home was little under ten minutes, and Kuroo realised instantly that if they were going to have this conversation he was going to have to act fast.

“Kenma,” he started, hating how much of the usual strength was drained from his voice, “can I ask you something.”

Kenma’s arms were folded across his chest in a way that he’d been told by Kenma years ago was to protect him from people, though apparently Kuroo didn’t come under that people category. There were only a few people around as they stretched the distance between themselves and the train station, and they weren’t close by anyway, but Kuroo knew he’d keep his arms crossed anyway, whether he felt he needed to or not.

“Whatever,” Kenma said.

The way he said it wasn’t harsh and neither were the words, yet they seemed to grate on Kuroo in a way that made him want to scream.

Then he realised that Kenma was being so flippant because he knew what this was about, and that calmed him a little.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kuroo asked before he could stop himself, the words falling out of his mouth in a confused jumble, yet Kenma knew what he was asking.

“No,” he replied.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Kuroo reassured, putting a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, “I can keep a secret.”

“I’m not lying, I don’t” somehow both of them had come to a halt near the end of a block of houses. There wasn’t anyone out in the streets here, and Kuroo was glad for it, maybe that’d make Kenma more likely to confess.

“Then who have you been texting all week?” Kuroo asked, gesturing to the phone in Kenma’s pocket. “Who’s Zen?”

Kenma flushed, his whole facing turning bright pink before he started laughing, his head was ducked leaving his hair to cover his face, but Kuroo could hear the escaping laughter and could see Kenma’s body beginning to shake.

Kuroo was confused.

“Is that what you think it is?” Kenma asked.

“Huh?”

“It’s just a game,” Kenma confirmed. He took his phone out of his pocket and showed the screen to Kuroo, clicking on a circular button that read “chatroom” and playing through a string of messages. In this one another person was involved besides Zen, someone called Yoosung. The messages appeared on their own, and when Kenma clicked the little box at the bottom of the screen two options came up to let Kenma decide what to say next. He clicked the top box, and smiled to himself when Zen called him cute.

Ah. So that was it. No secret boyfriend, it was kind of disappointing.

So why did Kuroo’s heart feel so much lighter.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Kuroo asked as the chatroom ended and Kenma tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“Why would I think you’re weird?”

“Well, it’s kind of a dating game,” Kenma said, the blush returning to his face once more, “It’s not what I usually play is it?”

“So you’re gay?” Kuroo asked without thinking, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew he’d messed up when Kenma started walking away, arms folded once more.

“Kenma wait,” Kuroo said, walking fast to catch up with him, but Kenma started running as Kuroo reached him.

Unfortunately for Kenma, Kuroo was faster.

He swerved round in front of the younger boy, only to find tears running down his face, hair covering what it could but becoming matted in tears.

“You totally think I’m weird and disgusting don’t you.” Kenma said with a sob. Kuroo had never been more grateful they were alone.

Kuroo handed Kenma a packet of tissues. “Why would I think that?

“Because...” he wiped a tear from his cheek. “Because...”

“Because?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t know!” Kenma said. He moved to wipe away another tear, but then Kuroo was there, moving Kenma’s hair out of his face. He was sure he wasn’t controlling his body as he cupped Kenma’s chin. The tissue in his hand was dropped to the ground as Kuroo leaned down and pressed their lips together, Kuroo’s other hand moving to squeeze Kenma’s own.

The other boy was shaking as Kuroo pulled away, looking up with his face more heated than before. Kuroo dropped Kenma’s hand and took a step away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” His words were cut off by Kenma’s lips, the younger boy stood on his toes, leaning his small frame against Kuroo as he kissed him, pulling back way too soon for Kuroo’s liking.

They were in silence for a minute. Kenma’s eyes were trained on the ground and Kuroo’s were on Kenma, watching as he finally looked up.

Kuroo knew he really wasn’t using his brain at the point, so he figured one last question wouldn’t hurt.

“Who would you rather,” he started, “Me or Zen?”

Kenma shoved him lightly and laughed to himself as he started walking again, leaving Kuroo to catch up, and as he did he reached for his hand. They stopped again for a minute which gave Kuroo time to process what the hell was happening.

He just kissed Kenma, he’d just been kissed _by_ Kenma and now he was holding his hand. He didn’t even know if he liked guys, five minutes ago he’d been convinced he was straight.

He guessed some people had such a great influence on your life that that didn’t matter though.

Maybe that’s why his heart fluttered when Kenma looked up at him with a smile as they started moving again.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little one shot I wanted to write. I didn't say it was mystic messenger in the story but yeah Kenma was playing mystic messenger. This is entirely due to the fact that I've been playing mystic messenger recently (I'm on Zen's route)!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (Also if you spot any mistakes please point them out to me so I can fix them it's two am and I've been working on this for like 3 hours now almost so I might have missed something)  
> (Also I couldn't think of a better title...)


End file.
